


Best Birthday ever

by multifunctional



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: Amusement Park, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifunctional/pseuds/multifunctional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is turning 18, and Jean wants to give him a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday ever

“Jean, you don’t have to drive so fast, I’m gonna fly out of the car at this rate!”

Marco gripped his seatbelt with both hands so that the thing wouldn’t slice his head off, as it was damn near doing anyway.  He should have known better than to trust his boyfriend to drive; even if it was supposed to be a surprise, they could have used public transportation just as well!  … Probably.

“Nah, we gotta get there ASAP!”

“What, is it going to be set on fire?”

“Probably not.”

“Well, is there a time frame for it?”

“Not really, I guess.”

“Then why the hell are you trying to shoot me out the window in pieces?!  I swear, you will be the death of me and you won’t even notice until I’m already rotting in a street somewhere!”

Jean slammed the brakes when they came to a red light with a small shrug, leaving Marco to droop forward as much as his constricting belt would allow.  After a few seconds, he unclipped and reclipped it to let it have some more slack.

“Okay.  So tell me, then, what it is we are doing?  You don’t have to say where we’re going, just give me an idea-”

“ _No_ , Marco, I can’t tell you that yet.  You’re in jeans and a T-shirt and are presumably set for some walking around, so that’s all you have to know for now.”

Marco rolled his eyes and emitted a short laugh.

“Should I take guesses?”

“Be my guest.”

“Museum.”

“No.”

“Ice skating.”

“It’s June.”

“There are indoor rinks!”

Jean rolled his eyes this time and waved the comment off.  The light turned green and the deadly fast pace resumed.

“Try again.”

“Pulling pranks on our buddies and pals.”

“What are you, eight?”

“Eighteen.”

“Starting today, yes you are.  Now act like it.”

“Are you sneaking me into a bar?”

“Marco, it’s like nine a.m.”

“You’re a strange man, I thought it possible.”

“Words hurt the soul.  I’m surprised at you.”

“Well-”

“It doesn’t matter, close your eyes.”

“Oh my god, no.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Marco Bodt!  We are almost at your surprise destination and I would like it to remain a surprise!”

Marco snorted at Jean’s rather emphatic outburst but did end up closing his eyes anyway.  When the car stopped moving, he was still thrown forward more than a little bit with the momentum, but at least Jean seemed to know how to control his own car enough to not flatten children under the tires or anything- at least, he hasn’t done so while driving Marco around.  Yet.

“Can-”

“Don’t.  Step out of the car and I’ll walk you to the… place.”

“I’m rolling my eyes behind my eyelids.”

“Give me your damn hand.”

“Oh, I swoon.  Take my dainty hand and bring me to this most glorious of surprises.”

Jean laughed and squeezed Marco’s hand.

“Come on.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Absolutely not.”

It was early enough that few people were here yet, but within minutes it would be busy and loud and hectic.  Before that came, he had to make sure Marco was at the gate.

“Okay, now you can open your eyes.”

Marco made a scoffing sound and opened his eyes, very surprised to see the amusement park before him.  He looked at Jean who rocked back on his heels with a hopeful smile.

“Happy birthday.”

Marco had to laugh- this was so not like his too-cool-for-you, look-at-me-I’m-head-of-the-class, leading-every-club-and-sport-I-join boyfriend.  So uncharacteristically silly.

“Well?  Anything to say?”

“Take me on every single ride in the park before noon.”

Jean laughed this time, too, and nodded.  He took Marco’s hand again and squeezed it gently to bid he follow.

“We can do anything you like.  You’re the big dumb birthday baby.  It’s all up to you.”

Marco squeezed Jean’s hand back.

“I wanna do everything.  Anything, as long as it’s with you.”

“I swoon.”

“You make me feel whole.”

“I swoon harder.”

“Without you, I wouldn’t be half the man I am now.”

“Damn right.”

“Big roller coaster first.”

“You got it.”

They took their time in the park, not rushing from ride to ride as Marco had suggested earlier, but enjoyed every moment of the day.  Before dinnertime they were making their way back to the car, still holding hands and babbling happily about their favorite parts of the day.  Marco kissed Jean’s cheek and hugged him around the waist.

“Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I said it  
> <3


End file.
